Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display including a liquid crystal layer (nano crystal) existing in a microcavity having a curved shape, and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Technology
A liquid crystal display which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, includes two sheets of display panels with field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes, determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric field, and controls polarization of incident light, thereby displaying images.
As the liquid crystal display has been used as a display device of a television receiver, a size of the screen has been increased. As such, as the size of the liquid crystal display is increased, there may be a problem in that a viewing difference between a case where a viewer views a center of the screen and a case where the viewer views left and right ends of the screen is increased. In order to compensate for the viewing difference, the display device is curved in a concave shape to be formed in a curved shape.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.